


Star Gazer of Alola

by PetrifiedRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im not good at tagging, M/M, Moon is wearing different attire in this than what she's wearing in the games, also, gay and space obsessed Moon, please go easy on my tagging abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrifiedRose/pseuds/PetrifiedRose
Summary: With her head in the clouds, no wait, with her head in the cosmos and the grey of her eyes to the stars, Moon sets out on her Pokemon adventure in the tropical region of Alola. Many twists will be had, friendships made, and most importantly a team of Pokemon she can call her own to support her dreams of fame, glory, and a lust for battle.





	1. Welcome to Alola

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII! I'm back with another story! With the promise of a new Pokemon game of the horizon, I decided to go and do a little reading on this fabulous site! So what has me so pumped? A SHIP I HAD NO IDEA WAS A THING! Moonlillie for life man... but that's exactly why I wanted to write! reading so many good stories have sparked ideas I wish to make into a story!
> 
> before we return to your regularly scheduled program, I wanted to say I'm not the best, no where near. in fact I'm probably near, if not, the worst. so I don't claim being good at all. the only thing I claim is trying to improve and provide entertainment for all those crazed Moonlillie fans such as myself. 
> 
> as always I would much prefer a comment than a kudos, because comments help me understand what to remove, what to keep doing, and what to do that will help me improve In general. 
> 
> have a good day and enjoy the story,  
> ~PetrifiedRose

My eyes shot open and a pair of dark hands were on my shoulders shaking me. It was Mom.

"Moon, wake up!"

Sleepy and annoyed from the uncomfortable plane ride I whined, "I want to sleep forever." and almost drifted back to sleep... but mom had hoisted me out of my seat with great strength.

"You're not going back to sleep Moon! The plane landed already!" she scolded. To my dismay, I had no choice but to drag my feet across the empty plane. Stepping out, my eyes were blinded by the harsh sun.

"Geez, fuck off sun why don't ya?"

Mom shot me that look that only a mother could make. It's that look that says, stop doing what you're doing and be a normal person. "Moon, what did I tell you about language?"

"yeah yeah, no cussing, got it." she still looked annoyed but went to scan her surroundings. Many people and pokemon were running around the airport. Some Pokemon I recognized and some that looked completely foreign, nothing like what we had in Kanto. 

Mom pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out. I wanted to grab her arm and keep that demon in its ball, but my speed wasn't high enough. A tiny human-like cat appeared on the runway, and I cringed. Meowth.

"Can't we just keep him in the ball?" I pleaded.

"I only bought this Pokeball because the Airport said pokemon aren't allowed on the plane." she bagged the ball. "So here we are, Melemele island. it Gorgeous!" it's a lot prettier than anything in Kanto, but honestly, the TV people make this place out to be much more beautiful than it actually is.

looking up I notice the clear sky. "Wow, look at that sky," I said to mom. she looked slightly on edge but said nothing. "So we going to go or what?" I asked her.

Apparently, we had been standing on the plane steps, too busy taking in the gorgeous scenery. "Oh, right." Mom pulls out her phone. "Our new home should be this way."

It was a decent walk from the airport to our house, but it did give me some time to think. think about thing like what kind of pokemon am I going to use on my adventure and what the other trainers will be like.

Back in Kanto, I mainly stayed in the house, watching TV and playing with my dolls. As I got older I outgrew most of them, except for my Staryu plushie, which I had in one of the boxes. Nothing could stand between me and Bubbles. But because my days were spent inside, my social life kinda plummeted. My friend count stayed a wapping 3, with that being Mom, Dad, and Professor Oak. Honestly, though, I couldn't care if I made no friends here, all I care about right now is the battles.

My Dad was a huge space nerd, and for Fifteen years of my life he would go outside and stare at the stars. although during the day when he was off of work, he'd spend a lot of time battling up and coming champions. He wasn't very good or had a strong team, but he told me once that winning or losing didn't matter. All that mattered was having fun with your pokemon, and he had a blast losing every battle. The message was touching but to me, winning was most the story. What was the point in rushing into a battle without victory? there was no fun in the battle if you weren't the strongest, because you would just be constantly beat into the dirt until there was nothing left to beat. But I'm not going to make those same mistakes Dad did. I won't just throw my carrier out the window for 'fun.' If a couple of kids younger than me could beat the indigo league in Kanto, I'm sure as hell going to beat down the gym leaders here.

Then I ran into a fence.

Stumbling backward and failing to catch myself, I landed on Meowth's tail, which prompted him to scratch my arm. A trickle of blood appeared out of the skin.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked as I dusted myself off. She reached out to help me up, but I snagged my arm away with a silent 'im fine.'

"What the fu... dge did I just run into?"

"Well, I said we were here, but you didn't listen and walked right into that fence." looking up I noticed my assailant, and behind that, I saw a large house.

I noticed the second-floor room with a balcony on it and rushed inside. "I CALL TOP FLOOR!" I screamed nearly throwing the door off its hinges.

"Moon! You're going to track mud in the house! at least wipe your shoes off first!" Mom screamed from behind me.

Running through our living room I made a straight shot for what I thought was my new room. A set of stairs agreed with my theory as I found a door at the top, which I shoved open. Inside sat a blank room, although it wouldn't be blank for long. when the moving trucks arrived I would have everything needed to transform this blank canvas into something that can be used to keep the sunlight away.

Fuck you sun. nobody likes you.

While waiting I decided to go back downstairs and see what the rest of the house looks like. 

Downstairs Mom is talking to a big man wearing a hardhat and orange vest. Many Machamps were loading boxes into the room. The cardboard filled with stuff seemed like nothing to the beefy pokemon. to be fair though I'm pretty weak.

Not wanting to draw attention to myself I walk back up the stairs until I can't hear the sound of rustling anymore. going back down, Mom noticed me. "Moom, the movers just came. Your boxes are over there." she points to a corner of the room where some cardboard boxes are stacked. they all have a little star sticker on them.

"Thanks, Mom." I rush over and start trying to pick them all up at once, which causes me to drop some.

"Careful Moon, don't try to take everything at once." she scolded.

"I got it." I snapped back, re attempting to pick up the Boxes. This time I made it upstairs before dropping one down the stairs. "For the love of Arceus, just stay on the stack boxes!" Putting down the pile I jogged back downstairs to get the lost box. when my feet hit the bottom floor though, the doorbell rang.

Mom standing in the kitchen unloading a box looked to me with a look that says, 'go get it.' so I obeyed and went over to the door... But a person opened it anyway. 

The man was decently tall. He had sun-kissed skin, kinda like moms. He wore a white lab coat with no shirt underneath, leaving his abs exposed. all in all looked like a professor who surfed.

"Hey there cousin, welcome to Alola!" the man yells out.

First, you barge into our home and then yell in my face? what a charmer I thought.

"Um... hi?" I shy away from the sudden burst of noise.

"Kukui, how are you?" Mom asks, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Hey mama, and I'm doing great yeah!" he looks back over to me. "So this is the little shooting star I've heard about so much?"

Mom laughed. "Yep, but she's more like a star that sits in her room all day."

"Well, we're going to change that! The Kahuna is waiting for us in Iki town, just down the road. He'll give you a pokemon of your own, yeah."

"that's cool." I awkwardly say. then silence engulfs the room.

"Moon, why don't you run up to your room and change?"

"Oh yeah! I bet you have a styling hat that'll match mine, cousin." Kukui busts out.

"Oh, Moon doesn't like hats." Kukui frowns a little. "Even still, go get changed Moon."

"Sure Mom." she shoots me a glance. "I mean, Yes Mam." And hurried upstairs, snagging the box I dropped on the way up.

inside the empty room, I unload a box labeled 'clothes.' inside are some sweatpants, jeans, longsleeved shirts, and hoodies. Digging through the mess I finally found the clothes for the occasion. Black sweatpants, a plain blue t-shirt, and a Purple Hoodie with a Staryu on it made up my attire. My hair was long and straight, with the bangs being side-swept.

A quick check in the bathroom mirror confirmed my suspicions... I'm looking good. so I swept up my bag and ran back downstairs where Mom and the professor are sitting on the couch chatting.

"Ready to go cousin?" the professor asks noticing me hit the floor.

"as ready as ever..." I whisper under my breath.

"Say bye to your mom, and I'll be waiting outside." Kukui then leaves.

"Be careful Moon, and I can't wait to see your new Pokemon," she says, pulling me into a hug.

"Seya Mom," I say, and rush out the door.

Once outside Kukui waves me over. "Hey, Moon! over here!"

For the love of Arceus, does this guy ever shut up?

jogging over to him we started walking up a path. the scenery was beautiful. Many colorful flowers and greenery lined the pathway. The doc got stopped a couple of times by youngsters looking for tips or wanting battles. The doc would say something like, "I already taught you something, get better at it and then I'll fight ya, oh yeah!" Meanwhile, I stayed close behind him, trying not to get noticed by the entourage of kids running up to him.

"Hey moon, aren't you hot in that hoodie? the sun is basically using flamethrower on us."

No matter where I go people always say, aren't you hot in that? Mom is the worst about it. NO, IM NOT HOT! IF I WANT TO WEAR A HOODIE AND SWEAT PANTS THEN LEAVE ME BE!

"You never know when the weather will get cold," I tell him.

"Oh, it's never cold in Alola. unless your pokemon uses blizzard, yeah!" we walk in silence for the first time in a while. "Moon, did you know your dad was a pokemon trainer?" he asks.

"You knew my dad?" I ask back.

"Oh yeah, Nathan was a great trainer! even though he lost all the time, that guy never stopped trying. And he's a space junkie as well. You couldn't even use hypnotize to get that guy to stop talking about space."

"sounds like dad alright... always with his head in the stars," I say.

"Your Mom told me you like space too, but I haven't heard you say anything about it. in fact, you haven't talked much at all, something wrong?" he sounded kinda worried.

"No no. I'm just socially awkward."

"Well, maybe we'll make you some friends here, cause we're here!" he motions to his surroundings. we stand at the entrance to a small, yet quaint little village. "wait, where'd that old Kahuna go?" he looks around. "Hey, Moon, why don't you look around for the Kahuna and meet me back here. I'll stay put in case he just decided to go for a walk."

"Um, what's a Kahuna?" I ask.

"Oh you can't miss him, he looks just like a Kahuna."

Very helpful there doc.

After a vague description of 'big guy with a yellow shirt and a voice that could topple a mountain,' I delve into the town in search of this, 'Kahuna.

 


	2. A cute girl can make the gayest of peeps do dumb things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery Woman appears out of nowhere and causes Moon to fall of a bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... So... How's your day been?
> 
> I wanted to apologize to the people who actually take time out of their day to read my garbage. Im a terrible writer, but the only way to improve is to keep writing, so I do. Well not recently... BUT! I'm getting back to it :P
> 
> I have had writer's block for a couple months. No matter how hard I attempted to type out a story, the words wouldn't flow. 
> 
> NOT ANYMORE!
> 
> My writing well has been rejuvenated to were I can and will be writing this fic until my military grade writer's block plops itself back down!
> 
> Enjoy the story and have a good day  
> ~PetrifiedRose

Iki town. A small, yet quaint little village. It's residents seemed to follow the fashion trend of white tank tops or flora patterned shirts, complimented by dark hair. All on top of dark skin. The flowers surrounding me exploded into bulbs of color, each petal showing off its beauty. Tie in all the greenery and you have a atmosphere that could make even the most angry of Primeape become a Snorlax. 

To be honest, I like to town, but not enough to move here. There were just too many people loitering around the streets, unlike my decollate home. If I wanted to talk to people, than I wouldn't have stayed inside our house all day back in Palate town. Although speaking to actual people seemed to be the only way I was going to find this Kahuna, since nobody I've seen match his description.

One thing I already started to hate about this region, my attire.

Apparently the whole, "Sweatshirt and sweatpants" look I had going on stuck out like a soar thumb. Since A - Nobody sane would wear a hoodie in this weather, and B - Tennis shoes were a rare site. So the few people out today looked at me with some discretion. causing my head to shrink into the hoodie.

In what I imagine would be the center of town, a big ritual like platform greeted me. Maybe if I get up there, I can look around for the Big Kahuna easier. Then again, that thing is probably some sort of cult worship circle, and I'd hate to interrupt whatever dark magic is going on over there.

All of a sudden something shiny catches my eye. 

A girl, standing in the entrance to some sort of forest, stood out almost as much as me. She had gorgeous blond hair that grew just to her waist. Her white dress and big hat were the things that really caught my eye though, because that told me she wasn't from around here. Although I couldn't see her face, mine began to get warm, and I suppose it could have just been that dickbag sun, which looked to be setting soon

Seriously, go away. 

She stood there, looking at the bag, that in all honesty, clashed with her attire. And seemed to be moving? 

Now I'm no expert in clothing or fashion in general, like really, what kind of female human being doesn't put makeup on before leaving home. But I do know that bags don't move on their own.

After getting her bag to calm down, she walks down the trail leading to said forest. I don't know what it was, but something inclined me to follow her. Which defiantly sounded worse than it was. And so I did.

The forest trail had that vibe to it that screamed, "Sacred holy ground, tread lightly mortal." which probably came from those creepy statues lining the walkway. Around me stood dense forest and the sounds of Pokemon. I look for the girl, but she seemed to have gotten quite the head start, so I just keep walking. 

A clearing came into view, and so did she. The girl leaped into a sprint, even though her shoes defiantly were not made for running, and made a break for some bridge. The bridge looked rickety and unstable. I felt a tug in my chest, saying "Say something!" although no words came out. 

She then stopped at the foot of the bridge and her bag suddenly opened. What came out left me staring. It looked to be a Pokemon made up of entirely space dust. it's body holding entire galaxy's while stars are suspended in a never ending cosmos of wonder. 

The space Pokemon leaped onto the bridge and began to hobble forward, when all of a sudden, three angry looking Spearow came out of nowhere and began circling the little ball. 

The Pokemon's trainer didn't move, she just stood their with her back to me. I know I should have turned and ran, maybe get help, but my feet had other plans. Running over to her, she turned to face me. Her eyes stopped me in my tracks. They were the prettiest shade of green I had ever seen. looking at her thin form, she reminded me of a flower. Beautiful, yet frail. 

It was only a second, but for some reason I got lost in her eyes, the hypnotic green stopping me in my tracks. It took the horror in her voice to snap me out of my trance.

"Please, you have to save Nebby!" she cried. 

Those eyes I were staring at revealed to me the fear she felt, and her body shook, as if cold. I'm a coward, and I knew that, but my body refused to do anything but help. without thinking I ran past her, not caring about the bridge that shook under me. 

'Damit Moon, you don't have any Pokemon to fight these Spearow with.' I realized. and without thinking anymore, I clocked one of the birds right in the ribs. Prompting a gasp from the girl behind me.

It stumbled for just a second before turning to me and began pecking. the other two still focused on the Flower girl's Pokemon. It was no use, I can't fight three Pokemon on my own, so the only thing left to do was at least protect the girl's Pokemon. I dove down over the small creature, using my body as a shield. The Spearow pecked and tore at my jacket, ripping it apart. then they began pecking at my flesh. It stung worse than a Beedrill, but the Pokemon was safe. looking down at it, it stared back at me with the cutest smile i had ever seen. It's smile entranced me so much, I hadn't noticed the wet feeling running down my back and head. 

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and began crying, screaming, trying to jab at the birds to no avail. Pain shot through my entire body as blood exposed itself to the sun, running down through my hair and staining the wood. I felt myself growing tired. Eyes feeling heavy and I needed to sleep.

'This is how I die.' my brain thought. 'I knew a cute girl would get you killed one of these days, you gay fuck.' I tunted. 

Then, the space ball started to glow, an aura of light filling the air around us. following with an explosion. 

Splinters and debris of the old bridge flew all around me. I kept my grip on the Pokemon and we fell, growing ever closer to the rock spikes below.

And we kept falling...

and falling..

and falling.

until we suddenly stopped.

I was braced for impact, but It never came. instead a yellow flash had swooped me and the space ball off our death bed and carried us back over to The Flower girl.

He set me down gently, I let go of the Pokemon, and it flew away.

The girl gasped again, and I, Drunk with pain, said, "Heres... your Pokemon." before passing out.

 

~Meanwhile back at Moon's house~

 

The movers had just arrived with our furniture, and I lay on the couch, staring at a picture in my hand. The three faces stare back at me with looks of joy, like nothing could tear us apart. The man stood with his cute glasses laying crooked on the bridge of his nose. The little girl, with pig tails on her hair, showing her smile for all to see. The last picture is of a lady, who was just happy to be there with her family. I start to cry, but only for a moment as the doorbell rings.

Putting the picture on the table, I walk over to get the door. Maybe it's Moon, with her new Pokemon, ready to say goodbye.

To my relief, or disappointment, it's not Moon, but a man wearing a light brown suit and same colored bowler's hat. His hair hides under his hat, and his soft blue eyes are littered with security. He wears an innocent smile, it seemed to have calmed my nerves. He began to speak with a tranquil tone. "Hello madam. May I have a moment of your time to speak of paradise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My self a steam has been at an all time low as of late, so paired with my writers block, I didn't have it in me to write. Sorry b'out that :P
> 
> Please forgive me as I plan to write more (defiantly another chapter coming out the same day as this one for those who care).
> 
> continue on with your day and thanks for sticking around as the show is just beginning!  
> ~PetrifiedRose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be out yesterday, but I got tired and slept instead. So sorry :P  
> Its here now though!
> 
> With many regrets,  
> ~PetrifiedRose

Grass, it clang to my toes and curled into the gaps between them. It's wet morning dew forming, and with unexpected collateral damage made my feet, bottom, and back damp. Although with how many stars were out tonight, how wet my cloths got didn't matter to me, nor Dad who lay beside to me. We lay and stare at the stars that, for a split second, appear out of nowhere before burning out. Just like a candle's dying flame.

To Dad, this was everything. His whole life he had been staring at the stars and wondered what mysteries they hold, but unlike him my child-like mind sore to knew frontiers. Like how I could fly to some distant world on the back of a might Charizard. Where Clefary and I would sit and have tea under the shadow of earth, watching us with care. Dad to me was the earth, always watching me with care, no mater how distant he seemed. But right then and there I was back in the grass, getting my cloths wet and looking up to the stars by Dad's side. He had his signature goofy smile on and seemed to be staring at one particular spot for a long while. 

"What are you looking at Daddy?" My tiny voice asks the scrawny, lanky man.

He seemed too lost in thought to hear me, so I ask again, but a lot louder. So much so that it seemed to wake some Caterpie resting in the brush.

Startled, his glasses fall from his nose. He looks over at me and laughs and looks back up. He points up at the stars, more specifically at some large spec. He never said a word, but I could tell that that star meant something to him. 

A light shown through our back door, and Mom stepped out onto the porch. 

"Nathan, I think it's time for our little star to stop shooting tonight." she calls out with a loving voice. 

"Okay Honey, we'll be in soon." he calls back. 

With that he sits up and pulls something from his jacket pocket. A Pokeball. He spins it in his fingers and then motions for me to stick out my hand, which I do. He sets It gently on my tiny palm, resting his on top of it.

~~~ ~~~

Light slowly pores into view, as my lids creep ever so slightly open. Something was draped over me, something really comfortable. looking down I notice a pink blanket made of randomly and poorly stitched fabrics. It had some prints of Pokemon littered about, along with obvious stitching here and there. But otherwise, the quilt-blanket thing was very cozy. It reminded me of something a preschooler would make.

Then an aroma of coconut hit me, very strong. it overwhelmed my senses to the point where I couldn't smell anything else. My stomach didn't agree with that and started to flip-flop.

Looking around the room to find the source, I realize the room I'm in isn't my own. In fact, the wall texture seemed more similar to that of Iki town's. My brain shuts down for a moment. 'where am I.' I think. and then I notice someone over in the corner of said room. It was the girl from the bridge. Everything comes back to me. How I followed her up the trail. How I got lost in her eyes and foolishly rushed to help her Pokemon. And how that yellow thing saved me from a rocky doom. 'Here's your Pokemon.' I internally cringe. Real smooth there Moon.

the girl sat there, still and breathing softly. She was sleeping, covered in old bedsheets. Wrappers and bottles lightly litter the floor around her feet.

I tried to remove the blanket, but pain rushed up my neck, spine, and head as I tried to move. The pain paralyzed me and got a hushed, but surprised cry from my lips. I didn't want to wake the girl from her peaceful slumber. It was no use though, if I moved then I'd cry out and wake her. It's a good thing I've trained for situations like this. Not moving much is my specialty. 

As I devised a plan to free myself, loud voices started to boom from the other room, growing louder as they crept closer. One voice I unmistakably recognized to be Kakui's. The other though was a mystery. They entered the room and immediately looked over to me, which they then noticed my eyes being open.

My theory about Kakui being in this entourage was correct, but the other man I had never seen before. He has a large, yellow shirt decorated in flora patters covering his barrel sized stomach. He had on a pair of shorts and a set of dark skin. His white hair, was tied up. all in all he seemed to be a typical resident from what I've seen. although when he spoke, I could tell what Kakui meant by a, "booming' voice! oh yeah!"

"Ah, she's finally awake, everyone was quite worried about you." he caught me off guard with his thundering voice. 

"Yeah Cousin, you gave us all a scare!" Kakui announced. 

Both of the men talking cause the girl to jump awake from her slumber and look around, as if in danger. she the realized there was no threat and began to get up. 

"Sorry Lillie, we didn't mean to wake you!" Kakui yell-apologized. 

The girl, Lillie (adorable name by the way), shook her head. "No no, its really okay professor, I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway."

She looked at me with this smile. A smile with worry in it, but still genuine enough to be pretty.

And now I've found something cuter than her eye's. And now I'm staring awkwardly. And now everyones looking at me.

"Lillie here refused to leave you. She even replaced Hala's bedsheets with her own blanket." Kakui said, to Lillie's demise.

She turned bright red and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. "I'm no good at sewing, but It seemed more comfortable than what you had." she held up a thin white bed sheet that she covered herself in. "And I couldn't just leave you after you saved Nebby."

"How long was I out?" I ask. 

"Well, Lillie brought you to me at dusk, so I'd say you've have been here for a day." The person I guessed to be Hala said. 

Holly hell, a whole day? thats never happened to me before. well, passing out was kinda normal for me, but an entire day? Also, Flower girl brought me to them? Either I'm really light, or she is really strong. or maybe both? who cares.

"How are you feeling cousin?" Kakui asked.

"I can't move." trying to get up, the pain had dulled a bit, allowing me to sit up. "never mind, it hurts but I have movement."

"From what Lillie told us, you were really brave trying to save Nebby from those spearow." Kakui says as he inspects my bandages. "She just went on and on about how you ran in without fear and protected her Pokemon. like a hero! oh yeah!" looking over at her, she still looked down to avoid eye contact.

"wouldn't say 'hero' but I'll take it."

Hala, his eyes being non-visible, furrowed his brow more. walked up to me an sat on the bed. 

"Your still recovering Moon, but I must ask. How do you feel about Pokemon?" The question seemed dumb. Even if you wanted to use Pokemon for evil, you still find use in them. So who wouldn't like Pokemon?

"I like them." I respond.

"Well then how about we get you one." My eyes light up.

"She's injured. maybe we should wait until tomorrow?" Lillie shyly chimes in. 

Hala laughed. "Non sense! A Pokemon friend always helped me get better." he then turned back to me. "Can you walk?" 

I moved my legs. luckily they were not pecked to death, so yeah. "I think, yeah."

He walked towards the front door with Kakui at his side. "Whenever your ready." Leaving just me and Lillie. 

Arceus protect me.

She looked at my Bandages. Some coiled around my head, some around the middle of my back and stomach, and one around my shoulders. I probably looked like some sort of mummy. 

I could see guilt written across her face. But in all honesty, I was the fool here. 

"Thank you." She said before speed walking out the door, trailing Kakui and Hala. Then it was just me.

I slowly got of the bed and followed them. The sunlight starting to fade over the horizon. If they hadn't told me I had been out for a day, then I would have guess no time had passed. The trio stood over by that ritual circle, waiting for me. Hobbling over, Hala pulled out a Pokeball. The Ball was blue and white, a great ball. 

"Normally, we would have you chose from three starter Pokemon, but this one may be more to your liking." My strength started to wear moving closer, and my legs gave out. 

Lillie rushed over to help me walk, holding my arm for support. When I reached them, she still kept holding on, just in the situation of me falling. Her arms are very soft... For the love of Arceus, Moon! Get your head out of the clouds!

Hala motioned for me to hold out my hand, so I did. He put the ball in my hand, but kept his on top. "This Ball is yours now, but you only will be able to keep the Pokemon when the Pokemon choses you." He then takes the Ball back from me. "Lillie, Would you help her onto the platform." She nods and leads me up some stairs. With a click of the button, Hala throws the ball up, releasing a ball of light. The energy took shape, revealing... A Minior? 

The Ball of rock floated, staring at me with its hollow eyes. I stare at it, taking in all the cracks, bumps, and missing piece to it's shell. This Pokemon has seen some action. I could feel Lillie cringing at one particularly bad crack running down it's eye.

The Rock Pokemon floats towards me, as it got closer Lillie lets go of my arm and walked back down the stairs. It finally reaches me, floating just above my waist. Then a memory comes back to me. I remember this rock! It's Pebble, Dad's old Pokemon. I Slowly Get down on my knees to be face to face with Pebble. The pain hurt, really bad, but my mind was over joyed to see my old pall. Mini seemed to remember me too, because he started spinning. I hugged the rock and Hala called out. "It seemed you have chosen each other."

Kakui then spoke. "Hey Moon, How about we show your new Pokemon pall to your Mom!" 

"Okay." and with Mini by my side, we walk back down the street towards my home... When all of a sudden some kid in orange shorts sprints up to me.

"Hey! Lets battle!" His enthusiasm sickens me already.


	4. A New Challenger Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon, not even five minutes after getting her Pokemon, finds herself in a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> To those of you who have read the chapters before this BEFORE I posted this one, IM NOT DEAD! hooray! I just got burned out on writing and needed to sit down for a long moment to catch my breath. I can't guarantee that I will post a chapter soon after this one, but I'll try! 
> 
> And to those who are reading the series after I posted this, welcome! I hope your enjoying my poorly written cringe fest.
> 
> Annnnyway, back to the story!

Dad walked through the door into my room, a ball under his arm. 

 

"Moon, look at this ball I just bought!" he said excitedly. 

 

My eyes lit up seeing the new toy. 

 

He then made an arm movement to show to follow him. "Lets go outside and play catch."

 

He walked away with me in tow. 

 

The grass tickled my bare feet as we stepped out into the back yard. 

 

"Okay Moon, go long!" he reeled his arm back as I ran away from him. He threw the ball, but I didn't catch it. Instead it sailed over my head and landed in the bushes.

 

"I'll get it!" I yelled and ran over to retrieve the ball. once I got to it though, a Weedle popped up. I screamed and ran back over to Dad, who plucked a ball of his belt. He fumbled with it for a moment before throwing it. Mini, or Pebble as Dad named him, floated between us and the evil worm, waiting for Dad's orders. 

 

"Pebble! use tackle!" Dad yelled, and the floating rock rushed the Weedle.

 

* * *

 

 

"So do ya!?" The boy yelled out. I already didn't like this kid, as he could obviously see my bandages and know that I'm hurt. So why would I want to battle him?

 

"um..." I began to speak, but before I could process words, Hala came up and spoke to the boy.

 

"Wheres the fire, boy?" He said while chuckling. "And what kind of Pokemon battle would that be where you didn't even know each other's names?" 

 

The boy then put on this big, dumb, goofy grin and put his hands behind his head. "Fair enough. I'm Hau. And this is my partner Popplio!" He has a small, blue Pokemon standing by his feet. The little thing is cute, but looks weak. He then looks over to Mini. "Your Minior looks really cool too!" 

 

"Um... thanks?" I ask awkwardly.

 

"Yeah. So let's battle! I heard you arrived today and went all over looking for you!" He is practically about to burst from excitement. 

 

Lillie then quietly spoke up. "Um, I don't really like seeing Pokemon or people getting hurt, so please be carful." 

 

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. So I expect no-hold-barred from either of you!" Hala announces. 

 

"Alright! This is going to be great!" The boy shouts. He sticks out his hand towards me. "Popplio go!" The blue Pokemon leaves his side and walks forward. 

 

I guess I don't get a say in this. 

 

At this point my head is spinning and I feel really bad. My arm cracks in pain as I try to stick it forward. "Mini, go." 

 

Barley off the ground, Mini floats over to the Popplio. 

 

"Use Water gun!" the boy shouts. 

 

A stream of water erupts from the Popplio's mouth, heading straight for Mini!

 

Adrenaline finally kicking in, I call out to Mini. "watch out!" And the attack misses. "Use tackle!" Mini charges forward. Popplio tries to dodge the attack... but Mini rams him! "Thats how you do it!" He turns to look at me, and even though he's a rock, I can tell he's happy.

 

"Hit him with another Water gun Popplio!"  Hau says. but once again, Mini effortless dodges the attack, the water splashing harmlessly on the ground. 

 

"Hahahaha!" I laugh as the attack misses. Hau seemed a little taken aback, but stays cheerful. "Finish him with Swift!" Stars erupt from Mini and float gently around him... before slamming into Popplio. The small blue Pokemon stumbles a bit and tries to keep itself up, but falls onto it's stomach. Hau puts it into a poke ball so it can rest, and I won the battle. 

 

Then, the strangest thing happened. Hau said "Wow, that gave me chicken skin! Moon, right? Are you sure you haven't done this before? Your Minior was really powerful!" And he says this while jumping up and down, overjoyed that he lost. Why? I honestly don't know. He should be upset that I pummeled his Pokemon, but he's not. "That settles it, I'm going all out tomorrow!" 

 

I turn to Kukkai. "Tomorrow?"

 

"Thats right cousin! Tomorrow, theres going to be a festival right here to celebrate Tapu Koko. And if you come, you and Pebble get to battle tomorrow!" 

 

I notice Hala looking at my bag funny. "Moon, may I see that shining stone in your bag?" Hala asks. 

 

A stone? I didn't pack a stone. 

 

Lillie then pipped up after seeing my confused face. "Oh, um, when I picked you up that stone fell out of your hand. It looked important so I put it in your bag."  

 

Reaching into an unzipped pocket of my bag I find a small, white stone. The moon light perfectly reflecting off of it to give it this mesmerizing glow. 

 

"Wow" is all I can say.

 

Reluctantly, I hand the stone over to Hala. He looks at it, twirling It in his fingers. "Do you mind if I hold on to this. At least until tomorrow?" I shake my head no. 

 

The adrenaline from earlier's battle had finally worn off, causing my legs to wobble. Lillie runs over to stabilize me. "Maybe we should get Moon home." she says to the crowd. 

 

"Yeah, you've had one heck of a day cousin! Lillie, I'll take her home. You go get some rest." 

 

She lets go of my arm. I say goodbye to everyone and the two of us begin to walk back home. Im so ready to get some rest. Like, even though Mini did all the work, I'm still really exhausted from today. Maybe it's the multiple injuries talking, but once I get home I'm passing out.

 

I look over to Kuuki and see that he is rambling on about something, but I'm too tired to listen to his nonsense. 

 

We drive back at my cozy abode. Inside is a jumbled mess of boxes, and mom is nowhere to be seen. "Mom!" I call out. 

 

No one answers...

 

_"MOM!"_ I call out once more. 

 

Still no answer... 

 

"Thats strange..." I whisper to myself.

 

"Hey cousin. Why don't you look down here and I'll look up there." He motions to the upstairs.

 

nodding, we part. I check the bathroom, Moms room, and the porch. 

 

Nothing.

 

Kukii comes back down stairs and shakes his head to signify he can't find her.

 

Where could she have gone?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are short, but hopefully good enough. Thank you for reading
> 
>  
> 
> With much love,  
> ~PetrifiedRose

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried to write this to the best of my ability. please go easy on me :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for more.
> 
> Love,  
> ~PetrifiedRose


End file.
